Change in Routine
by LittleLea05
Summary: Charlie accepts a new job and uproots himself to Seattle. He meets a woman in his apartment complex. Things get steamy in the elevator. OOC, AH,rated M for lemony goodness. Written for the Stacherider's one-shot challenge.


Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just take her characters into a whole new realm of craziness. One-shot inspired by Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator".

Thanks to BohemianBuffalo and Punkfarie for their beta services. This one-shot is purely for the awesomeness that is the Stacheman, for the Stacherider's Challenge.

Enjoy!!

**~Change in Routine~**

**Charlie's POV**

My life was not as I expected it to be when I was younger. I am now a middle aged man with a grown daughter and no life beyond fishing and sports.

It was time for a change, but little did I know that opportunity was just around the corner.

After Bella went off to college I spent all my spare time in front of the TV or fishing with Billy. There was nothing exciting about my life; just the same old shit routine, day in and day out; get up, take a shower, get ready for work, grab a bite to eat, climb in the cruiser, go to work, do my job and come home, sit in my La-Z-Boy with a nice cold beer and watch the game. I rarely ever made something to eat, so I was losing weight. Bella always did the cooking while I did the eating.

Anyways, it was a typical boring dreary day in Forks. Not much to patrol in this town. After my shift ended, I headed home to do the normal Charlie-thing. As I stepped over the threshold of my home, I sighed and began shedding my uniform; taking my gun holster off and hanging it up on the little hook Bella had put on the wall, and taking off my jacket and badge.

I went to the kitchen and was ready to head to the fridge for one of those nice cold beers when I noticed the little red light blinking on the answering machine.

_Huh, wonder who could be calling._ Normally, if it was Bella, she would just hang up and call the station, but I walked over to the counter that the phone was at and pressed play.

"Hello, Chief Swan. This is Deputy Sam Uley over at Seattle PD and I was wondering if we could use your services for a while down here. Our Chief of Police had a serious heart attack and may not make it. We've heard you are the best for the job from a few fellow officers. So if you can get back to us that would be greatly appreciated. Have a great night." He prattled off the number and I wrote it down before the message ended.

"What the hell? Why are they calling me? I don't know the first thing about patrolling a city of Seattle's stature. Sure I am the Chief of Police in Forks, but Forks is a speck of dust compared to Seattle. Seattle is a big place. What the fuck am I going to do?" After I realized I was talking to myself, I finished freaking out and called the one person who knew what I should do. My daughter; she would tell me what to do.

I dialed Bella's cell phone number and let it ring a couple of times before she answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad. What can I do for you?" she chirped into the phone.

"Hey, Bells. So, I have this message on the answering machine and I need your input on if I should do it or not."

"Whoa, are you feeling alright? You always know what to do. Okay, well, what is it you need my _input_ on?" I could practically imagine her using air quotes with the word 'input'.

"Well, I got a call from the Seattle PD. Apparently their Chief had a massive heart attack and they want me to take over the station for them. They say I came highly recommended by other officers or something along those lines," I rambled.

"Dad, that sounds wonderful. You need a change. I think it would be a good thing for you. You need to get out of Forks and try something new in a different environment. I think you should do it. Call them back first thing as soon as I hang up with you!" She sounded ecstatic.

_That's my girl. She always knows what's good for me._

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up and dialed the number that was written down on the little yellow post-it note in front of me.

"Seattle Police Department, this is Emily. How may I direct your call?" the voice on the other end sang.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan over in Forks. A Deputy Sam Uley called me regarding a Chief of Police position. May I speak with him if he's in, p-please?" I stuttered on the last word.

"Yeah, hold just one moment, please." The line went silent and a deep voice answered on the other end. "This is Sam Uley."

"Hello, it's Charlie Swan. I got a message on my answering machine from you earlier and was wondering when this would all take effect if I accepted the offer?"

"Oh, hello Charlie. It's good to hear from you. The position would take effect immediately or as soon as you're able. We just got word that Chief Clearwater didn't make it. It's a very deep loss and no one here knows how to be Chief of Police, you came recommended and I thought I would give it a try. We'll give you a few weeks to tie up all your loose ends there in Forks, and even find a place for you to stay here for the time being until you find something more satiable. If this is all too much to ask just tell me to shut up anytime," Sam quipped.

"I'll take the job offer, Sam. Thank you for considering me for something like this. I was in need of a drastic change in my life and you sir have handed it to me without a hitch. I'll be there in a week tops. I will call again to get more details in a few days. Thank you so much for the opportunity. See you in a week. I'm looking forward to meeting and working with everyone," I replied giddily.

I'd never felt this alive in god-only-knows-how-long.

After calling Bella and telling her the good news, she and her boyfriend Edward were on the next flight to Seattle to help me uproot my life and move it to the big city.

Bella and Edward arrived sometime in the mid-afternoon and Bella started packing everything she could get her hands on. She also handed me a stack of papers which I noticed were apartment applications. She told me they went and looked at a few before they showed up here today. Damn, my little girl was all gung-ho about this new life-change of mine. She told me the best one and I called the manager right away.

I set up a meeting for Thursday which was two days away and then started getting things settled with the station and my departure. I was making Deputy Dean Calhoun the new Chief of Police in Forks. He was a smart man and took his job seriously.

A few days later, I found myself being moved into my brand-new apartment while Bella unpacked and Edward helped carry boxes and other smaller furniture. The big stuff we were saving for last.

For the next few days I got settled in. Bella and Edward stayed in the spare bedroom, but promised no funny business in my presence. You don't pay rent here – you don't fuck here. That's my motto. Well, one of them anyways.

A couple of days later, everything was all settled. Bella and Edward flew back to Chicago because they had already missed a few days of school, and today was my first day at the department. I was sweating bullets. No pun intended. I was dressed and ready a whole hour early so I flipped through channels on the television until I found SportsCenter. _Wow, glad to see some things don't change. _I was going to have to start getting more active, maybe even start working out.

I was heading out the door when movement down the hall caught my eye. My head swiveled to the right to find a woman in her mid-to-late-thirties storming down the hall and a blonde man chasing after her, saying she was being "ridiculous" about something. She shouted something back at him and got in the elevator without another word.

_Wow, first day on the job and I might have a domestic dispute to handle._

The blonde man turned around and sulked back to what I assumed was his apartment and slammed the door. _Great live-in drama right across the hall._

I made my way down the hall towards the elevator and towards my new life. A couple of minutes later I was parking in the Seattle PD's parking lot.

_Wow, this place is HUGE! How am I supposed to run a place this big single-handedly? I will never know. Well, to hell with it._

I made my way up the paved steps and was greeted by a bunch of people shouting "Welcome, Chief Swan!" and a huge banner with big red letters saying what they yelled. It was definitely a surprise.

A tall, dark-haired man with russet skin approached me then and introduced himself as Deputy Uley. Funny how people sound completely different over the phone than in person. He showed me to my own private office and explained where everything was in fine detail. He introduced me to everyone in the office on my floor, and then left me to do as I pleased. _Wow, this is definitely a change._

My first day at the new job there were two car-jackings, an attempted burglary gone bad, a medical call, a DUI, and an assault to an officer. I was up to my elbows in paperwork by the end of the day. I couldn't wait to sit in front of my flat screen TV with that nice cool King Rainier in my hand and recline in my nice comfy La-Z-Boy chair.

I was finally off the clock and heading out the door to hop in my old rusty red 1953 Chevy pick-up. I used to let Bella drive it in her teenage years, but she moved and was now driving one of those eco-friendly cars, a Prius I wanted to say. Powder blue Prius to be exact.

Okay, back to the here-and-now.

I was walking up the walkway to the entrance of my apartment complex when I saw the same woman from earlier this morning walk in ahead of me. From behind, she looked beautiful. I bet from the front she looked just as beautiful, if not more so than the back. She had caramel-colored, wavy hair and legs for days, not to mention a little, heart-shaped ass swaying in that black knee-length skirt she was wearing. That woman had curves.

We both stopped to check our mail just inside the door and she turned slightly and smiled in my direction. I turned around really quick to see if there was someone standing behind me and was relieved when no one was there. She was smiling at me, and boy was she a gorgeous creature. The caramel hair accentuated her facial features perfectly. She had hazel eyes and pouty lips, a small button nose and her smile could kill any man within a five-foot radius. I must have been gaping at her because she turned away all of a sudden, a blush tingeing her cheeks. God, she had an amazing jaw line too.

_Man, listen to me. I sound like a teenage girl crushing on the high school quarterback._

She turned to move towards the elevator just as I was about to. She got to it before me and I got in behind her. We both made to push the button for the sixth floor and wound up colliding, pressing buttons five and six. _Great._ Now I was going to be stuck in the elevator even longer with this beautiful woman who I can't even say hello to. Not to mention the fact that I was claustrophobic and hated elevators, but I wasn't about to climb six flights of stairs because I was a little insecure.

The door slid closed and I felt the jolt of the elevator rising up. Just as we passed the fourth floor the elevator came to an abrupt halt catching me off guard and careening to the floor. _Shit!_ We were stuck in between the fourth and fifth floors.

I started hyperventilating a bit and it felt as if the space was getting smaller, like the walls were closing in. I looked over at the mystery girl and she seemed more composed than I was, that's for damn sure. She took out her cell phone, but threw it back into her purse with a humph.

She then turned to me and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Just breathe, calm deep breaths. There's no service in the elevator and there is no phone in here to call for help, so it looks like we might be stuck here for a while. I'm Esme, by the way." Her voice was like bells. _What? God, I sound like a pansy, but it's the truth._

"Ch-Ch-Charlie," I said between gasps of air. My lungs were working overtime.

"Well, Charlie, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little claustrophobic, that's all. It will pass. I just hope we're not stuck in here for very long. Maybe if we scream, someone will hear us?" I was starting to catch my breath easier now. She seemed to produce a calming effect around her.

She then looked up at me and smiled. "We could try, but I don't think that would do much good. Why don't we just sit down and wait to see what happens?"

_Who am I to argue with a woman like Esme?_ I sat down were I was standing and she came and sat next to me, claiming she would keep me company. I think she was just as scared and anxious as I was, but hid it better.

We talked back and forth, asking all the 'get to know you' questions, like _where are you from? What do you do? How long have you lived here?_

I discovered that she was from Columbus, Ohio. Worked for a law firm in Downtown Seattle, had lived here for six and a half years, and loved interior design. The man from this morning was her neighbor/boyfriend, but from the tone of her voice and her facial expressions she was giving when she talked about him it was soon to be ex-boyfriend or already was. I didn't want to pry.

Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she slid a little black flask out of her purse. _Wow, this woman is something else._ She took a giant swig from the flask and handed it my way.

"What is it?" I asked before taking it from her smooth fingers.

"Jack Daniels. It takes the edge off, you know?" she replied quietly.

"Oh, I completely understand. You have no idea."

God, this woman was amazing; drop-dead gorgeous and knew how to drink. _What more can you ask for?_ I didn't have much time to think before we had finished the whole flask and I was getting that good buzz feeling.

After a while our positions changed. I was now slumped against the wall with my legs extended and Esme's head in my lap. I was in the middle of saying something about god-only-knows-what because in that moment, every coherent thought in my head flew out. She was now straddling my legs and staring directly into my boring, old brown eyes with her hazel ones.

Then she did the unexpected.

She took my face between her two hands and kissed me. None of that pecking shit; this was a mouthwatering kiss, and she tasted heavenly, like mint, and just a hint of cigarette smoke, which I would look past.

She was licking, sucking, and biting while gyrating her hips against mine, which caused quite a stir in my uniform pants. I broke the kiss to ask her what she was doing, but she just went to my neck and started planting sloppy kisses there.

I then heard her whisper, "Don't worry, there are no cameras or anything. No one's going to find out about this," she ended with a wicked smirk and moved down my torso, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it out of my pants. I then took the initiative and started reciprocating because what was the worst that could have happened? We were stuck in an elevator with no hope of being rescued anytime soon; we were both drunk and horny, and shit, I was a man and I had needs, even if it's with this amazing woman I just met who may or may not still have a boyfriend.

I grabbed her smooth creamy thighs and slid my rough, callous hands up her skirt until I came to the hem of her panties.

Lace. Boy shorts. _Oh, man._

One of my hands came back up to her chest and started snapping buttons down until I saw her white lacy bra that I guessed matches the underwear. Letting out a groan, I attacked her chest with my mouth, leaving my own open-mouthed kisses in the valley between her breasts.

I heard her chuckle and say, "Oh Charlie, your mustache is tickling me. I like it. I can't wait to know what it feels like in other places." She then bucked her hips to spur me on.

I grabbed her and flipped her until she was the one against the wall and I unhooked her bra one-handedly. _What can I say? I'm a pro._ When I saw her naked skin, I couldn't help myself. I just had to taste it, so I took her left nipple into my mouth which in turn made her squirm and moan. I took that as a sign to keep going and massaged her other breast with my free hand, the other one lightly grazing the skin up and down her left side. I was sure she was growing restless because she started undoing my belt buckle and slipped her hand into my boxer briefs. With a sigh of contentment, she said, "big boy" with a smirk.

I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her thighs again and slid her panties down her legs. I could smell her arousal already and I tested the waters, so to speak, by grazing her clit with my thumb and tracing her slit with my fingers before plunging them into her wetness. My mouth was watering to taste her and pleasure her with all I had. So I replaced my fingers with my tongue which surprised the hell out of her. She was mewling and gyrating her hips trying to create more friction.

"C'mon, Mr. Stacheman. Show me a great time."

I couldn't help but smirk and delve deeper with my tongue and working her clit at the same time. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she moaned my name loudly. _My_ name, not another man's name. _Mine._ I was in heaven. _Was I dreaming?_

I couldn't help it, but just then the song "Love in an Elevator" by Aerosmith popped into my head.

"_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator, lovin' it up til I hit the ground"_

Okay, I had enough with the foreplay. I needed to feel her around me. I couldn't wait any longer. The only thing was protection. I wasn't really planning on having sex in an elevator any time soon so didn't think to stuff a condom in my uniform jacket.

She must have seen me pondering. "I'm clean and I can't have babies, so no worries, right?"

_Eh, fuck it._

I took her bottom lip between mine and slid my pants the rest of the way off, positioning myself for the big plunge. I slid the head in and then the rest. I couldn't help but groan out loud, it felt so good. It had been so long since I'd had a release like this when it didn't involve my hand and some lotion. This was bliss compared to that.

I found a rhythm that worked for us. For better penetration we were now standing and she was holding onto the little hand bars for support while I pumped into her with everything I had. She locked her ankles around my back with her heels digging into my butt. "Harder, Charlie, faster."

I obliged by quickening my pace and pounding harder into her, her back slamming into the elevator walls. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I snaked my hand between us and circled her clit a few times and took her right nipple into my mouth. We both screamed out in pleasure with our release. I was floating up on cloud nine and Esme was panting beside me, smiling.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. The mustache did things I can't even put into words. You're wonderful," she said between puffs of air. She had a smile that could kill on her face.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing. I've never done anything on a whim like that. I'm so glad you were on this elevator with me. I don't know how I would have made it out alive if I'd been alone."

After our little tryst in the elevator I felt the elevator jerk to life. _So now it decides it wants to work, great. _We hastily redressed before the doors opened on the fifth floor. The doors closed and then we were at our destination.

"So Esme, can I take you out on a date, I know it's kind of a little late for that, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?" I said to my shoes.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Charlie," she said breathily.

"Okay, cool I will talk to you soon, then."

Why I was choosing now to get all bashful when we'd just had hot elevator sex, I will never know.

We exchanged phone numbers and I kissed her goodnight. Once walking into my apartment I couldn't help the happy dance that was struggling to free itself. So I jumped and hollered "hallelujah!" before jumping in the shower, even though I didn't want to wash her off me. I ended the night with a nice cool beer in my hand, stretched out on my La-Z-Boy, reminiscing about the woman in the elevator.

My phone vibrated on the coffee table beside me and I smiled answering it.

"Hey Beautiful!"

"Hello, Mr. Stacheman. Are you doing anything right now?"

_God._ Just her voice did things to me I couldn't explain. It had only been a few minutes and she was already missing the stache. _How could I decline?_

"Nope, not a thing. Why? What do you have in mind?" I questioned.

"How about another stache ride?"

Then the line went dead.

E/N: So Whatcha think? Like the Charlie/Esme coupling?? Leave a review and tell me how you liked it…


End file.
